


you ain't really good

by GhostGrrl



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, jealous Chevalier, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrrl/pseuds/GhostGrrl
Summary: why are we always stuck running from the bullets?





	you ain't really good

_We never learn, we've been here before_

_Why are we always stuck and running from the_ _bullets?_

* * *

It won't stop replaying in his mind. All the events that have occurred recently. All the events telling him to  _leave._ Chevalier has always been possessive, but how can he be possessive over someone that is no longer his? 

He couldn't stay down there any longer, pretending to enjoy the festivities. Pretending that Philippe dancing with and  _touching_ _Liselotte_  doesn't hurt him. Pretending that nothing has changed, but everyone could see. 

Cant help but notice how perfectly she fits in his arms, how she perfectly knows the steps. You can't miss the way they smile, and laugh, and Chevy just had to _leave._

 

His cheeks feel wet, and his eyes are swollen but he hadn't noticed until he heard the door in the distance open and close.  

 

"I didn't think I'd find you here." Philippe says, remaining by the ~~~~doors of his bedroom. "You've never been one to retire from a party early."

 

"It's quieter in here." Chevalier responds quietly, avoiding the Monsieur's gaze.

 

"I didn't see you leave, I panicked for a second when I didn't see you." Phillippe says 

 

"How long did it take you to notice?" Chevalier spits out. He takes a breath. "Stop. Why are you even _here?"_

 

"This again? And what do you mean why am I here?" Philip shoots back, his tone agravitated. 

"I mean you haven't slept here in weeks! You haven't even touched me. You're always with her!" Chevalier shouts, his voice breaking. He promised himself he wouldn't do this. He knew Philippe was over it, and that this was just pointless. But it hurt so bad, and the tears were already falling. There is nothing left to be lost. 

"You don't want  _me_ anymore!" Chevy says bitterly, wiping at tears that won't stop falling. He's such a  _fool._ "You want her. The whole salon can see as much. You see me as pathetic, you said it. And so do they. So I have come to the conclusion that my presence is no longer needed here."

 

"I _do_ want you, Chevalier stop it." Philippe responds, panic seeping through his words as walks towards him. 

 

"Things are worse with me here. My jealousy makes me crazy. I don't want to be this way anymore." Chevalier laughs bitterly. "You were right, I do always miss. So I'm done. I just want you to be happy now." 

 

I'm sorry." Philippe's says, throwing his arms around Chevalier.  "You've told me this hurts you, and I didn't stop to really think why. I'm so sorry." 

 

Chevy relaxes into the touch, damn his instincts to hell. 

 

"Liselotte and I have become great friends is all. I judged her too harshly, and I know that now." Philippe says gently, his ocean eyes desperate, and his hand reaching up to touch Chevalier's cheek. "I bed her for an heir, that's all. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about how this must have been affecting you." 

 

Chevy remains still, his heart thundering away in his chest. Any doubt that remained melts away when Philippe leans forward and presses a soft kiss against his mouth. 

 

"Do you love me?" Chevalier asks softly, his voice laced with insecurity. 

 

"Yes, and I'm so sorry for making you doubt it." 

 

And this was all Chevy needed because in the silence that follows he cups the back of Philipe's neck and clashes their mouthes together. His tongue sinks in deeply and he fists the brunet's hair. 

Philippe was  _his_ , and now he knew for sure. 

 

Chevy throws him down onto the bed, and straddles him. 

 

"Do you want me?" he asks as he leans up, grinding slowly, eye contact never breaking. 

 

" _Yes."_ Phillippe groans out, his hands resting on Chevalier's hips. 

 

Chevalier rids of Phillipe's bottom garments quickly, licking and sucking at his skin as it's exposed.  He strokes Phillipe's hardening cock, smiling to himself as he feels the product of his teasing.  "Is this for me?"

 

"God yes."

 

"Good, now don't ever forget it" Chevy murmurs hotly, leaning down and kissing the tip of Philippe's cock.

 

Phillippe's hands clench in the bedspread as Chevalier takes him into his warm, wet mouth. He tries not to move, since they've had choking incidents in the past, but Chevy's mouth is so so good. 

 

He can't help but rock his hips slowly further in Chevalier's warm mouth. 

 

Chevy pops up, taking a breath and licking the underside of his cock, taking the last of Philippe's coherent words as well.

 

"Oh my god." Philippe groaned, low and guttural. He watched Chevy take him down completely again, and threw his head back, eyes closed, and mouth open in a silent scream.

 

He opened them to watch Chevalier do it over and over and over and over.  

 

His lips looked so good stretched around him, and the heat - "You're gonna make me come." 

 

  _oh my god._

 

 He pops off. "Does your Lady Palentine make you feel like this?"  He asks huskily, stroking Philippe's cock quickly, eye contact electric.  "Does she suck you like I can?" 

 

He needs to say this just in case Philippe forgets that he's the one who makes him feel this. Makes him feel this _good._  He needs to just in case he wakes up alone again.  

Philippe's hips dash upwards wildly, and he whimpers. He needs it so bad.  "No, n-no one. Just you." 

 

Chevy strokes him quicker and takes some into him mouth again and sucks  _hard._ Philippe comes and comes and comes. 

 

 Philippe's basks in the afterglow, but Chevalier basks in the company of him. He just missed him, missed this, and he never thought he'd have it back. 

 

"I love you." Philippe whispers when he comes down, eyes heavy, sleep in voice. "I will always love you. You, Chevalier." 

 

 _"I'll always love you more."_ Chevalier whispers once Phillippe falls asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 _We don't talk enough_ ,  _We should open up_

_Before it's all too much_

_Will we ever learn?_

**Author's Note:**

> title and quotes are from sign of the times by harry styles 
> 
> hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
